


daite señor

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yuu celebrates after debuting.





	daite señor

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Neither really knew how it happened. Or when, since it’s been so long, but suddenly they were holding hands while drinking beer and Jin pretended not to notice.

“Mabudachi, my ass,” Jin finally told him, and Pi kind of stared at him because he was  _right_.

Yuu’s hands were big, like Pi wished his own hands were, but he didn’t mind when they covered his. Yuu’s big fingers laced with his, his big thumb surreptitiously rubbing circles on Pi’s knuckles and it felt nice. Gradually he ended up closer, until their hands were resting on Yuu’s thigh and one of his arms was around Pi.

“You’re the girl, aren’t you?” Ryo snarked, and Pi just rolled his eyes because he didn’t care.

He was fine with letting Yuu take the lead, two wide-eyed best friends full of nerves and curiosity as they figured things out together. Pi will never forget the look on Yuu’s face the first time Pi dared to meet his eyes, when Pi’s own eyes were so starry that it made a halo behind Yuu’s head and all Pi wanted to do was kiss him, forget everything else.

And then he saw stars.

He still sees them now, in every kiss they share no matter how rushed or hidden. Or excited, being as Yuu is practically bouncing in Pi’s arms upon entering his apartment.

“Tomo,” Yuu breathes against Pi’s lips, his voice pure happiness. “I did it! I finally did it!”

Pi wants to say “I’m so proud of you,” maybe “I knew you could do it,” but all he does is kiss Yuu harder, showing his emotions through his actions because it means more that way. All day Yamapi tells people encouraging things, tossing around love-like words in songs, but Yuu is the only one with whom he will be close like this, intimate and raw. Unlike everyone else, Yuu gets  _all_  of him.

Yuu covers his body from head to toe, limbs curled together in a bit of haste due to the occasion. He’s like a child when he’s elated about something, so much energy and he could run for miles if Pi let him. But Pi won’t let go, holding on for balance as well as affection because Pi knows how hard Yuu has worked for this, his dream, and how much he wanted it. He wants to be part of the celebration.

Their mouths crush together, more heatedly now that Yuu’s grinding him into the couch they picked out together, which is as far as they made it this time. Pi reaches up to unbutton his shirt, but his hands are knocked away as Yuu takes over and lowers his mouth to kiss Pi’s skin as it’s exposed.

“Yuu,” Pi mumbles, and instantly Yuu is back in his mouth, kissing him like he’s angry as he tends to the rest of Pi’s clothes. Pi shoves a hand between them to rub Yuu through his pants and moans at the growl that tickles his tongue. He loves Yuu’s voice.

Soon they’re skin to skin and Pi’s legs lift automatically; he can’t even be ashamed anymore with how gentle Yuu is with him, just like the first time, kissing him more deeply in distraction as his big fingers work their way inside him. No matter how much they do this, Pi’s body still takes awhile to open up to him and no matter how much Yuu wants it, he’s patient and whispers words of encouragement and love. In what should be his most shameful moment, Pi feels cherished and honored,  _wanting_  to give himself to Yuu, to feel him deep inside as well as all around.

“I love you,” Yuu whispers, like he always does right before they unite, and as usual Pi can’t respond before his breath catches in his throat, his spine arching with physical highs to match the emotional ones he already has.

His nails dig into Yuu’s back and scratch  _down_ , pulling a low sound from Yuu’s throat as they move together faster. Yuu would do this all night if Pi didn’t push him; it’s like a game, almost, only Pi always wins. This time Pi makes it until he’s about to lose his mind before wrapping his fingers around his length, tugging and squeezing as Yuu groans into his neck and sharpens his thrusts.

Once again Yuu takes over, Pi’s own noises vibrating through his whole body as Yuu encases Pi fully in his big hand and strokes him firmly. Gasps and moans and they both hold onto that edge as long as possible, holding onto each other even after they fall. Pi comes first, hot and hard over Yuu’s fingers and Yuu’s right behind him, names spoken in broken breaths and the world stops for awhile as the fierce waves of orgasm wash over both of them.

Pi can feel his skin burning as he returns to reality, particularly his face where Yuu’s lips make contact as he slowly lowers Pi’s legs. They don’t make any effort to move, at least for now as Yuu’s mouth finds its way back to Pi’s and the stars are even brighter now.

Eventually they clean up and go to bed, the shiny life of an idol leaving them limited time, but Pi’s fine with just sleeping together. Tangled up in each other’s arms, Yuu’s heartbeat alongside his and Pi would love nothing more than to do this every night, move in together but people would get  _ideas_.

It doesn’t matter how it happened or why, just that it  _did_  and they can be like this, even if just behind closed doors. Those close to them know, their families and friends, and that’s all they need.

“I love you,” Pi says now, because he can, and Yuu holds him tighter.


End file.
